Family
by monggu kai
Summary: "Berhenti memberikan tatapan membunuh pada anakku Changmin. Santai saja …..Kris tidak akan memakan anak mu yang imut itu" KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI... sequel dari fanfic PACAR !


**FAMILY**

(Eomma)

Pairing : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, typo, garing dan membosankan

**NOTE** :

masih ada yang ingat fanfic oneshot saya yang judulnya **PACAR**? Kalo ingat, ini adalah sequelnya. kalo gak ingat, saya gak merekomendasikan baca ulang Fanfic saya itu karena itu adalah jenis fanfic absurd saya sewaktu baru jadi author dan nulis cerita disini.

Dan sequelnya ini pun gak kalah absurdnya juga

#LOL

**This fic special **untuk my lovely friend **DEVINA and Krystal J**

**ENJOY**

Kris memperhatikan tingkah appa dan ummanya yang sekarang sedang ribut entah karena apa. matanya terus menatap pergerakan appanya yang terus bicara pada ummanya yang sedang sibuk memasak dan berjalan kesana kemari.

"Kyu…ini bukan kemauan ku. Aku memang harus berangkat ke Cina besok untuk urusan penting, aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan tugas pada bawahan ku begitu saja"

"Tapi kau terlalu sibuk tiap hari Siwon. Kau hampir tidak punya waktu lagi untuk ku dan Kris"

Kyuhyun tampak sedih menatap suaminya yang juga tampak putus asa.

"Aku bekerja keras untuk mu dan Kris juga. Aku ingin menafkahi kalian dengan layak. Aku ingin kau dan Kris bisa makan enak dan juga memiliki uang untuk membeli apa yang kalian inginkan. Aku ingin keluarga kita bahagia dan itu adalah tugas ku sebagai kepala keluarga yang mencintai kalian"

"Tapi tugasmu juga untuk meluangkan waktu dan memberikan perhatian pada ku dan terutama untuk Kris. Anak mu itu butuh banyak perhatian dari mu"

Siwon menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya tajam sambil mengunyah roti selai cokelat kesukaannya.

Siwon tersenyum menatap puteranya itu geli.

"Kris sekarang tak membutuhkan perhatian dari ku lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari perhatian dari anak sahabat kita itu Kyu….."

Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa kecil bersama suaminya.

"Changmin selalu mengomeli ku di telpon hampir tiap hari karena ia mempertanyakan bagaimana aku mendidik anak kita yang tampan itu. Menyenangkan sekali melihat Changmin gila itu marah-marah tak jelas"

"Kau masih usil seperti dulu yeobo"

"Wonnie…aku hanya seperti itu pada Changmin. Si manusia cerewet itu makin cerewet setelah memiliki anak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Yunho bisa tahan hidup dengannya"

"Mungkin Changmin dirumahnya juga bertanya pada Yunho, bagaimana aku bisa tahan hidup dengan manusia usil dan jahil seperti mu yeobo"

Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Siwon karena marah di ledek.

Setelahnya kedua manusia itu berpelukan dan saling berciuman mesra.

"Aku berjanji akan pulang cepat dan mengajak kalian liburan akhir pekan nanti. Aku juga akan membelikan mu hadiah istimewa dari Cina sana sebagai bentuk rasa sayang dan permintaan maaf ku"

"Aku mencintai mu Siwon"

Kyuhyun mencium pipi sang suami cepat dan melanjutkan acara masaknya.

Kris sudah tak asing lagi dengan skinship orang tuanya tiap harinya.

Ia menyudahi acara makannya dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa….cepat antar kan aku ke sekolah. Aku sudah rindu pada pacar ku. Eomma aku pergi sekolah dulu"

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu berjalan begitu saja tanpa mendengar respon orang tuanya yang geleng-geleng kepala tapi tetap tersenyum bangga pada anaknya yang mereka katakan tampan luar biasa itu.

_KRISKAI_

Kris menunggu Jongin di taman belakang saat istirahat siang seperti biasanya. Tak menunggu lama saat matanya memandang senang sosok mungil Jongin yang berjalan kearahnya juga dengan senyum mengembang.

Kris sedikit merapikan rambutnya tanda ia ingin tampil sempurna menemui sang kekasih.

"Hyung….lihat ini"

Jongin memperlihatkan buku gambar yang dibawa nya pada Kris.

Kris langsung melihat apa isi yang ingin diperlihatkan Jongin padanya.

"Jongin mendapat nilai 100 dari Donghae Seongsaenim tadi"

Kris memperhatikan gambar yang digambar Jongin.

Pacarnya itu menggambar potret dua orang dewasa yang ia beri tulisan **appa dan eomma** di atasnya. Kemudian ada dua orang anak kecil di samping gambar dua orang dewasa tersebut.

Satu orang membawa anjing dan satu anak lagi menggandeng anak kecil yang membawa anjing.

Kris membaca tulisan diatas kepala dua anak kecil itu.

**Jongin dan Kris hyung**. Serta tulisan **jjanggu** pada anjing kecil di gambar itu.

Kris menutup buku gambar itu dan dan memberikannya lagi pada pemiliknya.

"Jongin makin pintar menggambarnya. Gambar tadi bagus sekali"

Jongin senang sekali Kris hyung nya itu memujinya. Ia memang sengaja membawa buku gambar itu untuk diperlihatkan pada Kris.

"Kemarilah…."

Kris menyuruh Jongin mendekatinya. Jongin segera berjalan mendekat pada Kris.

"Ini untuk Jongin. Kalau Jongin memakannya jangan lupa ingat wajah hyung ya"

Sebatang cokelat ia berikan pada Jongin sebagai hadiah.

Jongin senang menerimanya. Kris sering memberinya hadiah akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi kemudian senyum Jongin menghilang. Kris bisa membaca perubahan raut pacarnya itu.

"Ada apa Jongin? Jongin tidak suka cokelat yang seperti ini?"

Jongin menggeleng imut. Kris gemas sendiri.

"Jadi kenapa? Jongin mau jumlahnya banyak? besok akan hyung bawa lagi"

"Bukan begitu hyung. Kata Eomma….. Jongin jangan suka terlalu sering menerima hadiah dari teman Jongin. Nanti kalau uang hyung habis bagaimana?"

Kris mencium pipi gembil Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung kan pacar Jongin dan bukan teman Jongin. Jadi itu tidak apa-apa. Uang hyung tidak akan habis hanya karena memberikan Jongin hadiah. Tabungan hyung masih ada dua di rumah, satu tabungan untuk membelikan hadiah Jongin dan satu lagi tabungan untuk biaya kita menikah nanti"

"Hyung minta pada siapa uang itu?"

Jongin bertanya karena penasaran.

"Tentu saja minta pada eomma dan appa hyung. Hyung selalu menyisihkan sebagian uang jajan hyung sejak kita pacaran untuk di tabung. Ini sudah lebih dua bulan kita pacaran, mungkin uang hyung belum banyak tapi pasti akan cukup untuk biaya kita menikah nanti"

"Hyung….menikah itu sebenarnya seperti apa?"

Jongin yang polos bertanya pada Kris yang menurut Jongin adalah hyung paling tampan dan paling pintar yang pernah ditemuinya.

Ia selalu bertanya hal-hal yang tidak di ketahuinya pada Kris di sekolah. Dan tentu saja Kris selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan mudah.

"Menikah itu seperti orang tua kita. Kita akan saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Kemudian hyung akan jadi suami Jongin. Kita akan punya rumah besar dan memiliki anak yang lucu. Pokoknya hyung nanti harus bekerja dan Jongin memasak di rumah. Jadi keluarga kita akan bahagia. Jongin kan kemarin itu sudah berjanji mau menikah dengan hyung. Jongin masih mau kan menikah dengan hyung?"

"Ehmm…..Jongin mau menikah dengan hyung supaya kita bahagia"

Jongin dengan yakin menjawab kesediaannya.

Kris bahagia saat Jongin semangat menerima ajakannya untuk menikah dan tinggal bersama. Ia merasa senang rencana masa depannya di dukung Jongin.

Pacarnya yang polos itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum gembira tiap harinya.

_KRISKAI_

Kris geram saat Jongin dekat dengan salah satu guru mereka di taman mereka biasa menunggu jemputan pulang. Lebih benci lagi saat Jongin tersenyum dan tertawa di cium oleh sang guru.

Ia kan sudah memperingatkan Jongin kalau yang boleh mencium pacarnya itu hanya dirinya dan orang tuanya saja.

Jadi kenapa sekarang Jongin terlihat senang bermesraan dengan orang lain selain dirinya?

Kris tidak suka Jongin lupa pada janjinya dan selingkuh dibelakangnya.

Kris dengan langkah berani mendekat kearah Jongin dan sang ibu guru yang mengecup dan mencubiti pipi Jongin.

"Kris hyung…..lihat Jongin punya boneka pororo baru"

Jongin memamerkan boneka lucu itu pada Kris.

Kris menatap bu guru cantik yang sekarang mengacak-acak rambut pacar nya.

Hatinya panas.

"Jongin tidak boleh dicium orang lain dan menerima hadiah dari orang lain. Kan eomma Jongin sudah melarang Jongin, kenapa Jongin tidak mendengar ucapan hyung dan eomma Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam melihat Kris hyungnya itu berteriak marah.

"Bu guru…..Jongin ini pacar ku. Jadi jangan seenaknya saja ya memeluk dan menciumnya. Apalagi di depan ku langsung"

Guru cantik itu tertawa kecil dan tersenyum geli.

"Ya Tuhan….kau ini bicara apa sayang? kalian masih kecil kenapa mengenal kata pacar-pacaran?"

Kris tidak senang guru itu tidak percaya kalau Jongin itu pacarnya.

"Jongin itu memang pacar ku dan kami akan menikah di masa depan. Jadi bu guru jangan dekat-dekat dan merebut Jongin dari ku. Bu guru tidak boleh mencium nya lagi"

Guru muda itu tertawa keras dan memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Omo…..Jongin sayang, jadi dia benar-benar pacar mu itu?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepala nya dan memeluk guru itu karena malu. Berharap sang guru tidak tertawa geli lagi.

Kris menarik tangan Jongin untuk menjauh dari sang guru.

"Jongin jangan dekat-dekat dengan bu guru ini lagi"

"Tapi kan bu guru Yoona adalah auntie nya Jongin. Eomma bilang Yoona auntie adalah eomma kedua Jongin"

"Benarkah?"

Kris kaget dengan fakta yang baru diketahui nya ini. Ia jadi takut bu guru Yoona itu marah padanya.

Ia tadi kan sudah marah dan berteriak di depan wanita cantik itu. Jatuh sudah image nya di depan salah satu keluarga Jongin.

Kris merasa rambutnya di elus sayang oleh auntie Jongin sekaligus gurunya di sekolah itu.

"Kalau Kris pacar Jongin berarti Kris harus menjaga Jongin di sekolah ini ya? Kris harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk Jongin agar ia bangga pada mu dan mengikuti mu"

Kris menganggukkan kepala tanda berjanji.

"Ya Tuhan….kyeoptaaaaa"

Yoona mencium pipi Jongin dan juga pipi Kris gemas.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali. Ayo kita selca bersama, nanti fotonya auntie pajang di rumah dan akan auntie beri satu pada mu Kris ah"

Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoona.

Ia menambahkan nama Yoona sebagai orang yang ia sayangi dan ia perbolehkan dekat dengan Jongin nya.

Guru nya itu kan eomma Jongin. Jadi Kris harus sayang pada wanita itu juga.

_KRISKAI_

Makan malam di keluarga Jung selalu ribut seperti biasanya. Tidak ribut karena banyaknya mulut yang bicara, karena hanya satu orang saja dari tadi yang ribut mengatur ini dan itu. Tentu saja Changmin lah pelaku utamanya.

Dari tadi yang dilakukannya adalah menyuapi Jongin sambil berkata panjang lebar tentang manfaat sayuran dan jenis makanan yang disuapkan pada anak tunggalnya itu.

Yunho dan Yoona sudah hafal kebiasaan Changmin, jadi mereka hanya diam dan menikmati makannya dengan nikmat.

"Sayang….jangan makan ayam nya saja. Kau tahu sayur ini mengandung banyak vitamin A dan B. Nanti Jongin akan pintar belajar dan tidak mudah lelah kalau memakannya"

Jongin yang selalu percaya pada eomma nya hanya pasrah membuka mulutnya.

"Anak eomma pintar sekali. Ayo makan yang banyak ya sayang….."

Changmin semangat saat anaknya lahap melahap masakannya seperti sekarang. Ia tidak mempedulikan wajah kecut Jung Yunho yang tak diperhatikannya.

Itu sudah biasa.

Suaminya itu sering mengatakan ia berlebihan merawat Jongin. Ia melupakan Yunho yang juga butuh perhatian darinya saat makan.

Changmin merasa suaminya itu yang berlebihan. Yunho sudah terlalu tua untuk ia suapi dan bisa makan dengan benar sendiri. Kenapa harus minta suapi seperti anaknya yang masih kecil juga?

"Eomma….Jongin sudah kenyang"

Anaknya yang imut itu menolak suapan makanan darinya.

Changmin dengan telaten membersihkan mulut anaknya dan memangku Jongin di pangkuannya.

Ia tidurkan tubuh Jongin seperti akan menggendong bayi dan ia ciumi pipi anaknya itu bertubi-tubi.

"Anak eomma pintar sekali makannya tadi. Apa masakan eomma enak?"

Jongin yang tertawa karena geli diciumi eomma nya hanya mengacungkan jempol tanda masakan sang eomma enak.

"Tadi ada cerita menarik apa di sekolah sayang? apa Jongin bandel di sekolah?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarkan interaksi istrinya dan anak nya yang hampir tiap hari seperti itu.

"Tidak….Jongin tidak pernah nakal eomma. Tadi Kris hyung memberi Jongin cokelat lucu dan kami berfoto bersama Yoona auntie di taman sekolah. Auntie….perlihatkan pada eomma foto kita tadi"

Yunho merasakan aura istrinya meremang. Topik ini selalu sensitif di telinga Changmin.

Gagasan Siwon yang mengajak berbesan dimasa depan mendapat halangan dari Changmin.

Ia saja tak menduga kalau Changmin tidak menyukai ide itu.

Padahal kan Changmin itu sahabat kental kyuhyun. Tapi istrinya itu sering marah kalau sudah berbicara tentang hubungan dua anak mereka.

Changmin terlalu menyayangi Jongin berlebihan.

Ia selalu marah dan sewot sendiri saat menyinggung topik Jongin yang dimiliki orang lain selain dirinya.

Sepertinya istrinya itu terkena sindrom mommy complex.

Yunho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu.

Changmin tak bisa dihentikan kalau soal melindungi Jongin.

"Auntie….mana fotonya?"

Yoona mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memberikan pada kakak kandungnya yang sedang menggendong Jongin.

"Oppa….mereka lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin cepat menikah dan memiliki anak karena melihat bocah-bocah tampan seperti mereka"

Yoona tampak antusias seperti Jongin tanpa sadar kakak kandungnya itu ingin sekali menelan handphonenya.

"Eomma, lucu kan foto nya?"

Jongin mengharap respon foto-foto mereka dari sang eomma.

Changmin masih melihat beberapa foto di layar itu.

Kemudian ia tersenyum palsu di depan putera kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja anak eomma selalu imut dan lucu"

"Kalau foto Auntie dan Kris hyung bagaimana?"

"Yoona auntie selalu cantik sedari kecil dan Kris juga tampan"

Jongin tertawa dan mencium pipi eomma nya karena senang eomma nya memuji pacarnya.

"Appa….lihat juga foto kami tadi"

Jongin memberikan handphone Yoona kepada appanya.

Yunho memandang foto-foto itu. Pasti sekarang istrinya itu mengumpat kesal dalam hati pada putera Siwon.

Mana rela Changmin anaknya itu di cium dan dipeluk posesif oleh orang lain seperti itu.

_KRISKAI_

Sekarang Yoona menemani Jongin menonton TV di ruang keluarga, sedangkan Yunho masih duduk di meja makan menenangkan Changmin yang pusing.

"Changminie….sudahlah. Mereka hanya anak-anak sayang. Ciuman dan pelukan seperti itu lucu dan menggemaskan"

"Menggemaskan kata mu Jung Yunho? kau suka anak mu terkontaminasi keanehan anak Kyuhyun dan Siwon ?"

"Kau dengar sendiri adik mu itu juga bilang mereka lucu kan? kau yang terlalu protectif pada Jongin Changminie…."

"Eomma….appa…."

Jongin meninggalkan Yoona dan mendekati lagi orang tuanya.

"Ada apa baby?"

Changmin mencoba bertanya apa yang sekarang diinginkan anaknya.

"Mulai besok bisa tidak uang jajan Jongin di tambah?"

Changmin menatap suaminya yang juga memperhatikan anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja Jonginie. Tapi appa ingin tahu alasan Jongin ingin minta uang jajan lebih untuk apa memangnya?"

Sekarang Yunho mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan menggedongnya di pangkuannya.

"Jongin ingin menabung seperti Kris hyung"

"Oh begitu…. itu bagus sekali sayang. Memang Jongin sudah seharusnya menabung untuk masa depan"

Yunho mengelus surai hitam anaknya yang berumur delapan tahun itu.

"Terima kasih appa, kalau seperti itukan Jongin bisa membantu Kris hyung membeli rumah"

"Rumah apa sayang?"

Changmin jadi sedikit bingung dengan arah bicara anak nya.

"Kris hyung bilang ia menabung untuk membeli rumah besar untuk kami menikah nanti. Dan Tadi di TV ada iklan menjual rumah, auntie bilang harga rumah besar itu sangat mahal. Jadi Jongin ingin membantu Kris hyung yang akan jadi suami Jongin untuk membelinya dari uang tabungan Jongin nanti"

Changmin langsung memijat kepalanya karena menahan rasa naik darahnya.

"Anak Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan…"

Changmin merutuk dalam hati.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pengakuan polos dari anaknya. Dari dalam hati ia juga kagum pada Kris, dari mana anak sekecil itu memikirkan rencana masa depan seperti itu?

Tapi ia diam saja tak mengeluarkan dukungan langsungnya di depan Jongin.

Bisa-bisa ia mati dihajar istrinya jika mendukung rencana calon menantu nya.

"Baiklah….mulai besok Jongin akan menabung untuk simpanan masa depan Jongin. Sekarang kembali bermain bersama auntie sana"

"Gomawo appa….gomawo eomma"

Pipi dan bibir Jung Yunho di kecup sayang oleh anaknya. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pipi dan juga bibir Changmin.

"Anakku benar-benar terlalu terkontaminasi oleh kedewasaan tak wajar anak Kyuhyun gila itu Yunho….."

"Mereka masih kecil, dan kurasa Kris juga tak bermaksud seperti itu. Jika itu memang terjadi pun berarti Kris akan menjadi menantu idaman Changminie. Ia pasti jadi pria bertanggung jawab di masa depan"

"Kau gila ya…? aku tidak akan membiarkan Jonginie ku dibawa oleh anak Kyuhyun itu. Anakku yang polos itu tidak boleh pergi dari kita. Kau rela membiarkan anakmu pergi meninggalkan kita?"

"Changmin, waktu itu tiba masih lama lagi. Masih lebih lima belas tahunan lagi. Bukan sekarang atau besok. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan Jongin"

"Jung Yunho…... ibu mana yang tidak khawatir jika tiap pulang anaknya selalu membicarakan pacarnya yang tampan disekolah? Padahal ia baru berumur delapan tahun. Pikiran Jongin juga selalu tentang Kris…Kris…dan Kris tiap harinya. Jongin selalu bilang padaku kalau Kris mencium pipinya, keningnya, dan juga bibirnya. Belum lagi anak Kyuhyun itu memberinya banyak hadiah karena anak itu bilang itu adalah bentuk rasa sayang dan caranya menafkahi Jongin yang merupakan kekasihnya. Dan apakah kau tahu akhir-akhir ini Jongin bilang ia dan Kris nanti berencana _honey moon_ di Hawai kalau mereka sudah menikah. Itu tidak wajar Yunho…..mereka masih kecil dan aku yakin Jongin ku yang imut dan super manis itu pun tak tahu Hawai itu ada dimana. Bagaimana mungkin anakku lancar bicara tanpa tahu arti sebenarnya itu apa"

Changmin melihat wajah Yunho memerah karena tertawa geli. Suaminya itu tak berhenti tertawa dan hampir menangis saking gelinya.

"Ekhm…ekhemmm…..maafkan aku Minnie. Cerita mu lucu sekali dan aku ingin sekali mendengar respon Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan kepintaran anak mereka"

"Itu namanya terlalu "PINTAR"….."

Changmin frustasi sendiri Yunho tak bisa memahami kekhawatirannya.

Sekarang ia menatap anaknya yang lucu itu sedang asyik menonton TV dengan adiknya.

Tampaknya Yoona sedang mengajarkan aegyo Gwiyomi pada Jongin kecilnya.

"Ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi….

Ideohagi ineun gwiyomi…

Samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi…..

Gwiyomi gwiyomi gwiyomi gwiyomi…

Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi….

Odeohagi odo gwiyomi….

Yukdeohagi yugeun…

Jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi nan gwiyomi….

Changmin tertawa kecil saat anaknya mempraktekkan gwiyomi itu dengan aegyo lucunya.

Apalagi Yoona menyuruhnya bernyayi sambil berdiri dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ya Tuhan…Jongin ku benar-benar menggemaskan Yunho"

"Dia anakku Juga Changmin. Dia bukan milik mu seorang, aku punya andil besar dengan kelahiran dan membesarkan Jongin"

Yunho mulai tak terima istrinya itu sering melupakan Jongin itu anaknya juga.

Changmin hanya mencibir suaminya yang mulai butuh pengakuan.

"Nah seperti itu baru benar sayang. Auntie yakin kalau Jongin imut seperti itu mempraktekkan nya di depan Kris, pasti Kris akan tambah menyukai Jongin"

Jongin mendengarkan petuah dari sang auntie untuk membuat Kris hyungnya selalu menyukainya.

"Yoona! Jangan mengajari hal nista seperti itu pada anakku!"

Changmin tak bisa menahan lagi emosinya saat Yoona juga tampak mendukung anak kecil bernama Kris itu.

_KRISKAI_

Kris paling benci saat menemani eommanya merumpi dan menghabiskan waktu direstoran seperti sekarang.

Ia benar-banar akan mati kebosanan satu jam lagi. Ia yakin sekali.

Eommanya masih asyik bicara panjang lebar dengan teman-temannya tanpa peduli pada Kris yang mulai bosan menunggu sang eomma lebih dari empat jam.

Ada banyak makanan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya agar anaknya itu tidak rewel mengganggunya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa kalau anaknya itu tidak hobi makan.

Jadi yang dilakukan Kris empat jam ini adalah bermain game sampai ia sendiri juga bosan pada game ditangannya.

Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik ia tinggal saja di rumah sendiri daripada ikut sang eomma yang katanya tadi berniat belanja bahan makanan.

Tadi eommanya memaksa nya ikut karena takut Kris akan kebosanan di rumah saat ia berbelanja dan mengiming-imingi Kris dengan hal menyenangkan jika ia ikut bersamanya.

"Dasar eomma tukang bohong….."

Kris merutuki sang eomma.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian teman-teman eommanya bubar meninggalkan restoran.

Kris bersiap mendekati sang eomma dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Sayang…kita sebantar lagi disini ya. Eomma belum selesai urusannya"

"Urusan apalagi? yang eomma lakukan dari tadi adalah memperbincangkan gaji suami-suami kalian dan barang-barang mahal yang akan kalian beli. Itu bukan urusan penting kurasa, aku ingin pulang sekarang"

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Tidak sayang….sebentar lagi oke? Nanti eomma akan membelikan mu mainan baru kalau mau menunggu sebentar lagi ya?"

Kyuhyun yakin anaknya pasti mau menunggunya. Karena puteranya yang tampan itu tidak cengeng dan tak suka menangis.

Kyuhyun melihat orang yang di tunggunya datang juga.

"Ternyata selain suka mengomel kau juga suka ngaret waktu juga ya Chwang…."

Kyuhyun meledek Changmin sahabatnya yang datang terlambat ke acara kumpul-kumpul mereka.

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya melihat orang yang diajak eomma nya bicara.

Ada Jonginnya disana.

Kris langsung merubah wajah kesalnya menjadi sumringah.

Jongin masih dalam gendongan eommanya dan menjilati es krim ditangannya.

"Eomma…kenapa tidak bilang kalau kita akan bertemu dengan Jongin dan Changmin ahjuma?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau eomma bilang sebelumnya sayang?"

"Kalo Eomma bilang kan aku bisa memberikan hadiah pada calon mertua ku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan anaknya.

Changmin melirik malas bocah kecil yang sedang menatap penuh cinta anaknya yang ia gendong.

Jongin berusaha minta turun untuk bisa bersama Kris.

Changmin terpaksa menurunkan anaknya dan membiarkan Jongin bermain dengan anak Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya anak mu hobi sekali ya memberikan hadiah?"

Changmin mencoba menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Sifat _Gentle _Siwon menurun padanya. Kami bangga pada sifatnya itu, bukankah ia terlihat keren untuk anak seumurannya?"

Changmin memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Anak ku hampir tewas karena bosan mendengar cerita kami yang panjang lebar karena kau lama sekali datangnya"

"Aku sibuk sekali dirumah dan harus belanja keperluan Jongin sebelumnya"

"Alasan saja kau, memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan di rumah selain sibuk makan?"

Changmin marah karena Kyuhyun suka sekali mengejeknya mengenai selera makannya.

Mata Changmin sesekali mengamati Jongin yang saat ini sedang duduk berdua dengan Kris di pojok ruangan tempat anak-anak biasa bermain.

"Berhenti memberikan tatapan membunuh pada anakku Changmin. Santai saja …..Kris tidak akan memakan anak mu yang imut itu"

"Kau tahu apa yang diperbuat anak mu pada anakku? aku tak berselera makan lagi karenanya"

"Kris selalu memberi anak mu banyak perhatian kan? seharusnya kau senang Kris sangat sayang pada anak mu Chwang"

"Ya Tuhan…aku letih sekali bicara pada kalian semua. Kyu….anak mu itu sangat aneh melebihi aneh mu. Aku pusing tiap hari Jongin selalu menceritakan tentang kedekatan mereka, demi Tuhan anak kita masih sekolah dasar dan tak masuk akal jika anak mu itu mengajak Jongin menikah. Tolong Kyu…..sebagai eomma nya pasti kau bisa menasehati Kris agar jangan bicara hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak ku lagi"

"Kau terlalu serius Changmin. Biarkan saja anak-anak itu melakukan apa yang di inginkannya. Toh aku yakin anak ku juga tidak mungkin benar-benar menikahi anak mu. Itu hanya candaan dan cita-cita Kris saja"

"Tapi sekarang pikiran Jongin ku sudah tercemar polusi aneh dari anak mu"

"Anak ku tidak aneh Chwang! Kris anak yang pintar, tampan dan baik"

"Kalau begitu suruh anak mu menjauhi anak ku"

Kyuhyun jadi ikut sewot karena Changmin menganggap anaknya aneh, walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia "sedikit" mendukung opini itu.

"Pasti Jongin yang tidak akan mau jauh dari anak ku yang tampan seperti pangeran. Lihat saja sana…..dia selalu menempel pada Kris ku"

"Kau pikir anak ku gampangan?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu….."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sibuk berdebat mengenai anak mereka. Mengabaikan beberapa pelanggan di restoran yang melihat mereka.

Sedangkan Kris tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi pada eomma nya dan eomma Jongin.

Ia tak bisa mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan seperti percakapan beberapa menit yang lalu saat ibunya dan beberapa temannya berbincang.

Itu semua karena Jongin.

Kalau ada Jongin, dunianya terpusat pada Jongin.

Ia sulit memikirkan hal-hal lain lagi.

"Jongin …sebelum kemari Jongin kemana saja tadi?"

"Jongin dan eomma jalan-jalan dan membeli pakaian yang banyak untuk Jongin. Tadi eomma membelikan satu boneka beruang besar lucu juga hyung…."

Kris mengelap bibir Jongin yang agak belepotan makan ice cream.

"Ice cream vanilanya enak sekali, hyung mau mencobanya?"

Jongin menyodorkan ice cream corn yang dipegangnya ke arah Kris.

Kris mengamati benda dingin yang di pegang Jongin, ia jarang tertarik dengan ice cream. Tapi karena Jongin yang memberinya, tidak ada salahnya mencobanya.

Kris menjilat es cream itu senang.

"Enak kan hyung?"

"Ehmmm….rasanya manis. Semanis wajah Jongin….."

Jongin tertawa malu dikatakan manis oleh Kris hyungnya.

Ia memakan ice cream lumer itu lagi dan juga memberinya pada Kris lagi.

Makan es krim berdua itu ternyata romantis.

Sekarang Kris memikirkan ide makanan apalagi yang ke depannya harus ia makan bersama Jongin agar kelihatan romantis.

_KRISKAI_

"Pokoknya selama liburan ini kau harus mencuci otak anak mu agar tidak berpikir tentang pernikahan"

"Memangnya kau siapa seenaknya saja menyuruh ku tiang!"

"Aku bicara seperti ini untuk kebaikan anak mu juga gendut!"

"Aku tahu apa yang baik untuk anak ku apa yang tidak, jadi jangan sok menggurui ku"

"Aku lama-lama akan menendang mu juga ya Kyu….. kau sama sekali tak membantu"

"Hahahaha….coba saja tendang aku. Aku yakin anak mu pasti jadi takut punya eomma monster galak dan cerewet seperti mu"

Kyuhyun tahu pasti Changmin tidak pernah mau image eomma baiknya rusak di mata anak kesayangannya.

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

Suara Changmin meninggi hingga menarik perhatian dua anak mereka.

"Eomma…."

Jongin mendekati sang eomma.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangan pada anaknya yang mungkin kaget karena suaranya.

"Oh sayang….sepertinya ini sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya"

Changmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"Eomma kenapa berteriak?"

"Tidak….eomma tidak berteriak. Hanya terlalu bersemangat cerita tadi, jadi seperti berteriak sayang"

Jongin percaya saja pada eommanya dan beralih menatap Kris.

"Hyung….Jongin mau pulang dulu ya"

Kris sedikit kecewa karena kebersamaannya dengan Jongin cepat berlalu.

"Baiklah …..Jongin jangan nakal dirumah dan mimpikan Hyung nanti malam ya"

Chup

Kris mencium pipi kanan Jongin lama.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Kyuhyun segera menarik Kris didekatnya.

Jaga-jaga saja siapa tahu Changmin menjewer telinga puteranya.

"Ahjuma hati-hati di jalan ya…salam pada Yunho ahjussi dan Yoona auntie"

Kris mencoba memberi salam dan menunjukkan keramahannya pada sang calon mertua.

Changmin yang sifatnya lemah pada kepolosan anak kecil hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum lemah menanggapi ucapan Kris.

Changmin bisa melihat senyum kemenangan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kris ku pintar kan Chwang…anak ku memang calon menantu idaman. Iyakan sayang?"

Kris tersenyum mengangguk menyetujui ucapan eommanya.

"Sayang pamit dulu pada kyuhyun ahjuma…"

Changmin menyuruh Jongin pamit pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahjuma….Jongin pulang dulu, sampai jumpa lagi…..annyeong…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap anak Changmin yang sangat lucu dan imut wajahnya. Dalam hati ia bisa menerima kalau anaknya yang pendiam itu jadi banyak bicara kalau sudah menyinggung tentang Jongin.

Rasanya ingin sekali memiliki anak seperti Jongin juga. Pantas saja Changmin jadi punya sifat lebay begitu.

Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Jongin. Ia usap kedua pipi Jongin lembut.

"Menantu ahjumma imut sekali. Besok-besok main kerumah ahjumma ya? Kris hyung punya banyak mainan, Jongin pasti suka kan mainan istana pasir?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat.

"Eomma besok kita kerumah Kris hyung ya?"

Jongin membujuk eomma nya agar menyetujui usulannya.

Changmin sulit menolak permintaan anaknya.

"Kita tanya pada appa dulu nanti malam ya?"

"Appa pasti memperbolehkannya. Kris hyung… besok Jongin akan berkunjung membawa Jjanggu anak kita juga"

Jongin berjanji pada Kris.

"Hyung tak sabar menunggu Jongin datang ke rumah. Besok hyung akan memperlihatkan gambar tempat-tempat kita akan honey moon. Nanti disana kita akan membuat anak kita sungguhan…."

"Jongin tidak sabar ingin melihatnya hyung"

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati melihat tampang merah padam Changmin.

"Jongin…..ayo kita segera pulang, appa sebentar lagi pulang dari kantor"

Changmin segera menggendong anaknya dan pergi begitu saja dari sana.

Lambaian tangan Jongin menjadi tontonan Kyuhyun dan Kris hingga mereka keluar restoran.

Drrrt….drrt…drrtt….

Masih dalam posisi yang berdiri bersama Kris, Kyuhyun membuka handphonenya mengecek pesan masuk.

.

.

.

.

**From : Chwang**

"**Siap-siap besok gendut…aku akan menyiapkan tenaga super ku untuk menendang mu. Aku juga akan membawa racun tikus untuk meracuni anak mu"**

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas membaca pesan dari sang sahabat.

"Sayang…..sebaiknya kita beli pakaian bagus untuk mu sekarang. Besok sepertinya Jongin dan mertua mu benar-benar akan datang. Kau harus benar-benar tampan berdandan dan membuat mereka terkesan. Kau mau kan?"

Anggukan paling semangat dari Kris langsung ia terima.

Ibu dan anak itu segera keluar restoran dan pergi menuju butik terdekat.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu besok"

Kalimat itu serempak mereka ucapkan dalam hati mewakili perasaan bahagia mereka sekarang.

"Tenang saja Changmin…..besok kami akan menyiapkan kejutan dahsyat untuk mu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati sambil menggenggam kuat tangan anaknya yang tersenyum gembira.

_FIN_

Terima kasih banyak untuk Devina and Krystal…berkat dukungan kalian, saya bisa nulis FF setelah lebih sepuluh harian gak punya mood nulis gara-gara galau si manusia galaxy absurd itu.

(saya udah punya mood nulis FF lagi…KRISKAI is my moodboaster)

Untuk semua reader yang baca fic aneh ini mianhe….

Saya tahu saya gak pernah benar-benar muasin kalian sama cerita yang saya buat.

Ini rencananya mau saya buat jadi chapter-series. Maksudnya berchapter, tapi tiap chap abis dengan satu judul. Mungkin nanti judulnya jadi **FAMILY –The Series.**

Tapi saya gak yakin jadinya….

Liat kedepannya aja….

Nulis fic ini benar-benar rasanya kayak pertama kali nulis ff. terlalu canggung dan amatir.

Saya ngerasa gugup karena mood saya udah hancur galau karena KRIS mau hengkang dari EXO.

Saya udah gak punya feel lagi nulis ff seminggu an kemarin gara2 news itu. jadi ini adalah fic pertama yg saya tulis dengan pikiran gak fokus ama ide cerita.

#terlalu memaksa dan Berantakan.

Padahal seharusnya FF KRISKAI aja yang terbengkalai, tapi entah kenapa ff pair HUNKAI dan CHANKAI saya juga saya anggurin.

#galaumodeon

Saya menempatkan KRIS, LUHAN, dan KAI itu di list bias PERTAMA saya. Sisa member nya semua ada di tempat kedua.

Jadi wajarkan kalau saya galau alias gila?

#ga ada yang nanya

Oke, saya sebagai fans exo sangat kecewa dengan keputusan kris keluar. Tapi sebagai fans kris saya hanya bisa nerima apapun keputusannya.

Saya gak pernah menilai karena nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga untuk kondisi ini.

Karena Kris terlalu banyak menghadirkan kenangan gembira untuk saya sebagai fans exo.

Tapi saya mohon tetap dukung Kris kedepannya, dan lebih…lebih…lebih….cintai EXO dari sebelumnya.

Saya nulis FF just for fun, karena suka aja.

Saya gak pernah bilang bahwa pair Kriskai, Chankai, ataupun Hunkai is real. Itu gak penting untuk saya. Saya bukan penganut shiper yang ekstrim.

Semua orang punya persepsi tentang pairing yg mereka suka kan?

Dan saya gak menggunakan FF untuk memperkuat opini saya tentang shiper tertentu.

Saja nulis karena saya suka sama pair yang saya tulis bukan karena apa-apa.

Makanya beberapa pereview yang pernah minta saya nuliskan FF official couple, Lumin couple, Hunhan dan beberapa couple lainnya gak mungkin bisa saya tulis.

Karena apa?

Karena saya memang gak bisa merasa enjoy saat nuliskannya.

FF bagi saya hanya untuk hiburan. jadi sekalipun Kris udah pergi nanti dari Exo….saya mungkin masih mau nuliskan Ff kriskai lagi.

Mungkin ada yang masih suka sama Kriskai ataupun gak suka sama Kriskai lagi.

Semuanya kembali terserah kalian readers.

Saya masih percaya, ada beberapa pembaca setia saya yang berkenan baca dan review FF aneh2 dari saya.

Oke…see u in next FF….


End file.
